


First Class Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Motionless in White (Band), TrAp DeMoN (Musician)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny gets nervous on planes.<br/>Joni ia the flight attendant who has to clean up his puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class Flight

Vinny felt sick the moment he stepped on the plane. He wiah he didn't have to do this, but he had to. Unfortunately, some time during the night, Vinny had begun to throw up all the contents of his stomach. He felt like he was going to die on this plane, but soon someone came rushing towards him with a mop.

"Sir, please stand up." he said, and Vinny slowly got up off the seat. 

"I'm going to go clean myself up..." Vinny trailed off, and the guy smiled and nodded. 

He spent a decent amount of time in the bathroom, and the flight attendant began to worry about the guy.

"Sir, are you okay?" Vinny knocked on the door, and Vinny opened it.

"Yeah, I'm just scared of flying on a plane." Vinny admitted as he felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

"It's okay, I've been afraid since I was five. But look; I faced my fears." he smiled as he gave a (now) clean Vinny a hug.

"I'm Vinny." he smiled, sticking out his hand for the flight attendant to shake. 

"Joni. Now, you might want to get back to your seat." the flight attendant smiled, and so did Vinny.


End file.
